world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
081014 Rubi Miloko
timidTheurge TT began pestering automatedContraption AC at 20:37 -- 08:38 TT: s-sister? 08:38 TT: I h-hate t-this g-game? 08:38 AC: Yeah? 08:38 AC: Yeah. 08:38 TT: t-this b-beat is g-getting on my n-nerves? 08:39 AC: ...Yeah? 08:40 TT: and t-then t-there's my f-fucking s-sprite? 08:40 AC: sis... im just gonna come out and say this 08:40 AC: mothers...not quite dead... but shes not alive anymore 08:41 TT: umm, e-explain? 08:41 AC: Balish had her killed. i threw a bit of her into my sprite once i got here 08:42 TT: B-Balish did w-what!? 08:42 AC: Balish... had his men shoot 2 bullets at mother and killed her. 08:42 TT: I'll s-strangle him!? 08:43 AC: I'm first. 08:43 TT: y-you're g-gonna h-have to c-come h-here t-then? 08:43 AC: What do you mean? 08:44 TT: g-guess w-what my s-sprite c-contains? 08:45 AC: ...You're fucking with me. Tell me you are. 08:45 TT: not at all? 08:45 AC: Is he -balish- or a -balish- look alike 08:46 TT: I'm p-pretty s-sure it's him? 08:46 AC: Well I think these sprite things aren't supposed to keep all info hidden... you could ask him what his plans were. 08:47 TT: I p-plan on t-talking to him o-once t-this h-headache s-subsides? 08:48 AC: Oh yeah what was your land? euphoria and? 08:48 TT: d-drums? 08:49 AC: It look cool at least? 08:50 TT: y-yeah? t-tons of p-plants? 08:51 TT: I bet A-Acenia w-would l-love it h-here? 08:53 AC: Plants? yeah right up her alley... I heard eric's land was gear and metal... guess where i plan on going 08:55 TT: t-that guy? I s-should t-talk to him at s-some p-point? 08:55 AC: What did he do? 08:56 TT: he s-seemed a bit 'off' w-when he a-arrived on b-base? 08:57 AC: I talked to him once... and just once... 08:58 TT: y-yeah? r-rage t-though? 08:58 AC: Come on. I'm life and all i want to do now is create death. I don't even know what im supposed to do 09:00 TT: and the o-only t-thing I'm a-angry a-about is B-Balish? 09:01 AC: Yeah. Lets find the real balish, throw him into a bot and let him have a slow agonizing "unlife" 09:03 TT: y-yeah? are you ok t-though? 09:05 TT: y-you're not h-hurt or a-anything? 09:05 AC: Well... yes and no... Mothers here so i guess thats good... but... Now i know how that one vegeta guy feels like from dragon ball z. 09:05 AC: Nope. only the inside. 09:07 TT: I'm so s-sorry? I w-wish I c-could be t-there? 09:08 AC: I wish you were too... and maybe thiago just so i could take some rum off his hands. 09:08 TT: I w-wouldn't? a-alcohol s-sucks d-dicks? 09:10 AC: Would take my mind off things... You should see my land asap though... stuffs really cool 09:11 TT: how so? 09:12 AC: I got like... royal headwear all around... speaking of... Mother gave me a crown... 09:13 TT: c-cool? 09:13 TT: e-eheheheheheheh? 09:14 AC: Its quite cool... whats so funny? 09:15 TT: j-just t-that I n-never w-wanted to be a p-princess? and I g-guess I'm not a-anymore? so t-that's s-something? 09:16 AC: You wanna stay a princess? 09:16 AC: I think thats in my power as queen of earth right? 09:18 TT: nah, I'm g-good? I'd r-rather not be k-known as the p-princess of e-earth a-anymore? I p-prefer the t-title of 'the l-last t-trolltec p-priestess'? 09:20 TT: not l-like t-there'll be m-much l-left of e-earth a-anyways? 09:21 AC: Hehehe... Yeah thats very true sis... Listen I'm gonna chill on the roof with Mothersprite and Tiny ill see you later ok? 09:21 TT: ok? s-stay s-safe? 09:21 AC: I will -- automatedContraption AC ceased pestering timidTheurge TT at 21:21 --